A Quite Possible Happily Ever After :SasuSaku:
by Caspiara
Summary: When Sasuke and Sakura are assigned an escort mission, a little girl teaches Sasuke about why emotions should be expressed. :.One shot.: M for language


**I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters in this fanfic. If I did, I wouldn't be playing Insanaquarium® while drinking extremely strong coffee in my pajamas still at 12:45 p.m. Please leave reviews!**

"And why are we escorting a 3 year old brat? I thought that we were shinobi, not nannies." Sasuke grumbled angrily. The small girl walking next to him glared at him and pouted. "I'm 5, asshole." The small light brown curly haired child growled in her soprano voice.

Sakura bursted out laughing at Sasuke's bitter expression and patted the girl on her head. "Sora-chan," She started, wiping a tear from her eye. "Sasuke is very ignorant and didn't pay attention to how much of big girl you are, but what would your father say if he heard you use that unladylike language?"

Sora looked up at Sakura with her large navy blue eyes. "Well, Onee-chan, Papa would tell me good job at correcting other people's mistakes and that I would make a great and powerful Daimyo like him."

Sakura couldn't help but enjoy this mission. She and Sasuke were assigned to escort the Daimyo's only daughter from her grandmother's temple where the child was learning manners back to the royal village of Mura Kin. Sora immediately saw Sakura as an admirable older sister figure and Sasuke as an annoying unsociable jerk. Which he kind of was.

"Let's stop for the day." Sasuke said, putting his pack down under a large Pine tree. Sakura nodded and put hers down as well. "Mmm…" She moaned, stretching her arms. "It feels great to rest for a bit." Sora dusted off a large rock and sat on it, spreading her light blue yukata around her in an elegant fashion. "How much longer until I'm home?" She said, covering her mouth to conceal a yawn.

Sasuke looked up from his bag in which he was removing their tent. "About 3 more-"

"I wasn't asking you." Sora interrupted, earning quiet swears from him. "About 3 more days." Sakura answered.

"Hey Sasuke," Sakura said. "I'll go get some firewood while you set up camp." He nodded and she walked away into the forests. Then he realized something.

He was alone with Sora.

He slowly moved his eyes towards her. She was staring at him, a small smile playing on her lips.

"You're in love with Sakura." She stated simply." Sasuke gave her that famous blank stare that only a Uchiha can achieve. "Don't deny it." Sora continued, crossing her arms and sticking her chin up snobbishly. _Dear Kami_. He thought. _She's like a mixture of Sakura, Ino, and Tsunade._

Sasuke sighed and started assembling their shelter.

"Shit." He whispered under his breath as one of the poles fell, resulting in the tent collapsing. Sora stood up and held up the pole across from his, adding support until he made everything secured. "I see the way you stare at her." She said quietly. "And I can't blame you. Onee-chan is beautiful, smart, talented, and really nice."

"Is it that obvious?" He asked, tethering the tent into the ground. Sora giggled. "I'm not sure if Onee-chan notices but I do because I am a very advanced and gifted child. Daddy says so." Sasuke looked at the small girl. And smiled. "I have the feeling that your Daddy spoils you a lot, Miss Daughter of the Daimyo-sama."

"You should tell her." She said, reaching into her small bag, taking out a blanket and a brown stuffed puppy. The next few minuets passed in comfortable silence until a rustle in the woods was heard and Sasuke felt Sakura's chakra.

"I'm back!" She called, holding a large bundle of wood in her arms. "Onee-chan!" Sora called with glee, jumping up and hugging Sakura's knees. "Sasuke threatened me!"

The Uchiha glared at her. _I see. She's also got a little bit of Naruto and Kakashi in her. _

A few hours later, after being fully rested and fed, the little girl fell asleep in Sakura's arm, who was currently stroking her soft curls. "Even bratty girls like her are cute when they fall asleep." Sasuke nodded and stared at the pink haired kunoichi. The fire cast an orange glow on her, making her look like some sort of goddess. He loved the way her hair framed her angelic porcelain face. And the way her eyes sparkled as she looked down at the noble child.

Sasuke knew that Sakura had always wanted children. She was always complaining about how she hasn't met anyone who she's be happy to spend the rest of her life with and have the gift of bearing his child. Little sis she know that right across from her was a man who would happily make her wishes come true. It was time to come clean.

"Sakura. I need to tell you something."

She looked up at her teammate, those piercing green eyes looking cloudy in the dim light. Sasuke sighed, his heart pounding. "I haven't been completely honest with you. For the last few years, I've realized that I'm complet-"

"Shh!" Sakura interrupted, glaring into the dark wilderness. Suddenly, Sasuke realized why she interrupted. Very faintly, he felt unfamiliar chakra signatures that that were being hidden poorly.

Sakura quietly reached into her weapon holster, grabbing a shuriken. Fast as lightning, she threw it into the tree. A gurgling scream was heard. A body fell down with a loud _Thud!_ Making the sleeping Sora jump and moan in her sleep.

Like rain pouring down, 12 rogue ninja dropped down. Sasuke reached for a kunai and Sakura tightened her grip on Sora. The largest man stepped forward. He was tanned and his leathery skin was covered in numerous scars. He was the type of person that made civilian man cry uncle.

"I guess we've finally found the Daimyo's kid." He said, his voice gravely and rough like sandpaper.

"Keep her out of this." Sakura growled, adjusting her grip. He laughed, waking the girl up. "I'm sorry, but you can probably imagine what a pretty penny this kid would go for if her daddy wants her back."

"Onee-chan?" Sora whispered groggily, wrapping her arms around Sakura's. Sasuke stood up, preparing himself for battle. "Sasuke." Sakura said. "Take Sora and go."

The Uchiha looked at her incredulously. She must be insane. "You're going to have a rough time. And I'm not going to let you get hurt." Sakura stood up and handed the confused Sora to him. "Our mission comes first. You are the strongest and are the most capable of protecting her. Keep running and don't stop until you know that they're gone."

The kunoichi pulled down her hitai-ate over her forehead and took a battle stance. "Sakura….I love you."

Sora gasped and looked at him. Seeing that she let her guard down, the leader of the rogues rushed in and attacked. "Onee-chan!" Sora screamed as an upper cut punch sent her flying. "Sasuke! Go!" She shouted as she charged at the group. Sasuke nodded and immediately started running.

One of the rogues took fire from the pit with a fire jutsu, engulfing their surroundings. "Sasuke-kun! We're leaving Kaori-chan!" Sora shouted, pointing to the small stuffed dog. Wanting to give her as much comfort as possible while they fled, Sasuke ran back and swooped in, grabbing the toy and saving it from the rapidly approaching fire.

"Hurry the hell up!" Sakura yelled, blocking a fist with her arm and twisting around to avoid a flying kick. Sasuke launched himself through the wall of fire, using his body to shield Sora. He took one look at his love and kept running.

_4 days later…_

"It seems that the majority of the forests has burned down. There is nothing but ashes left." The Daimyo said solemnly. Sora, who was currently in Sasuke's arms, started trembling, tears pouring down her face. Sasuke closed his eyes and flinched, his chest feeling like it was going to explode. He buried Sora's head in the crook of his neck, her tears soaking his skin, and joined in her mourning.

"I'm very sorry for your loss, Uchiha-san." Sora's father said. "And you as well, Sora. I knew that she meant the world to both of you. If you'd like, I'll give you your partners pay as well."

"Fuck the money!" Sasuke said his voice cracking. Unable to hold it in anymore, a single tear slid down his face, followed by many more. Sora looked up at him. She gently reached up, her small hands wiping his eyes. "Nee-san." She said, smiling though her tears still flowed. "At least you told her how you felt."

Sasuke smiled back at her and gently kissed her forehead, knowing that Sora was the only child that he and Sakura would ever care for together. "Your father was right. You really are an advanced and gifted child. I'm glad I listened to you."

_Later…_

"Please come back and visit me Nee-san!" Sora said, wrapping her arms around Sasuke's neck once more. "I promise I will." Sasuke answered, pressing one more kiss to her rosy cheek before putting her down.

"I'll make sure to inform Konoha about everything as soon as possible." The Daimyo said, holding his daughter's hand.

Sasuke looked at the father and child, realizing how alike they looked. _What would mine and Sakura's baby look like?_ He asked himself.

"Daimyo-sama!" a servant shouted running towards them. "What is it Hatoko? This better be important!" he growled. The woman in the white yukata approached them panting. "We…found a….woman…who matched….Sakura…Haruno's description!" She panted.

Sasuke rushed her and grasped her shoulders. "Where is she?" He asked hurriedly. "In the medical ward. Two halls down from the kitchen in the 3rd wing. She has multiple burns and the doctor is treating her right now."

Sasuke urgently ran, Sora following right behind him.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted after slamming open the door. There he was greeted by multiple stares, including one emerald green one. "Hey Sasuke." He said, smiling weakly at him. He swiftly walked over to the bed she was on and kissed her on her pink lips.

It felt so right. He couldn't imagine himself loving anyone else who wasn't Sakura Haruno. Sora finally entered and squealed at the sight. The doctor cleared his throat nervously while the female servants helping him awwed. They broke the kiss, and Sakura's eyes began to shine with a newfound light.

"I'm so sorry I left you!" Sasuke said, kissing her once more. Sakura smiled and brushed away a raven lock of his hair. "I'm glad that you did. If not, something might've happened to our little brat there." She said, pointing her chin towards Sora. Suddenly, an idea came to Sasuke's head. "Sakura, can you sit up."

Slowly, Sakura did so with a little support from the doctor. Sora approached her and wrapped her arms around her waist. Nothing prepared them for what happened next.

Sasuke bent down on one knee and grasped Sakura's hand in both of his.

"Sakura Haruno," he started. "When we were younger, I regarded you as only a nuisance and an annoyance and never paid any mind about your feelings for me. Without ever thinking about your feelings, I ran away from Konoha to train with one of the biggest criminals in all of the countries. Even though I refused to go back with you and helped trying to destroy you and Naruto, you remained faithful to me, Kami knows why."

"I've come to realize how much I cared for you, even though I never let it show. When I found out that I had lost you, I knew that I'd never love another woman. I would've let you go without making you mine and me becoming yours. So Sakura, I would forever be the happiest man in the world if you answered yes to this question. Will you marry me?"

Sakura's eyes began to sparkle with unshed tears. "Well," she started, her voice strained with the tears being held. "I always that I'd be proposed to on a summer night with a full moon and stars on a bridge on top of a swan filled lake, but I'll happily take being chakra deprived and covered in 3rd degree burns."

Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her passionately. That is, until he was met by a light punch to his shoulder. "Sasuke, you dumbass!" Sora said, her face cross. "Where's the ring?"

"Kid, this was a bit unexpected." He replied. She sighed and removed her gold diamond studded hoop earring. "Here, use this." She said exasperatedly. "Consider it a wedding present."

Sasuke placed the earring around Sakura's small fingers, surprised that it fit perfectly. "And now we live happily ever after?" Sasuke stated, playing with a pink lock of Sakura's hair. "Well, it's said that shinobi rarely get happily ever after." She leaned in and kissed her new fiancé. "But we'll find a way to make it work out."

"I hate to interrupt this happy moment." The doctor interrupted. "But I have a medical evaluation to perform." Sora gave him that glare that was often used on Sasuke. "Jeez, you just killed the moment!" And the new couple laughed, both secretly hoping that their child was born with an attitude like the Daimyo's daughter.

**Yeahhh it was very long. But I just got so into it! I'm very proud of this piece. I guess that SasuSaku stories are just my thing! Please review!!**


End file.
